The use of sports equipment, as well as other recreational equipment is often hindered by the necessity of transporting the equipment to various locations. One example of this problem is the need to transport bicycles to a desired location, such as a vacation site, tour site, trail site, race, or other locations. Typically this requires either carrying the bicycle in a trunk, bed or backseat of the vehicle or else the use of a carrier of some sort, such as a car top carrier, trunk mounted carrier or receiver mounted carrier.
The use of the interior of the vehicle to transport the equipment creates a number of problems. For instance the lack of available space can be particularly a problem when there are several individuals with their associated equipment involved, especially if there is any significant distance to be traveled. Also, the view of the driver can be easily obstructed by the equipment. There is also a problem associated with damage to the equipment since the vehicle interior is seldom designed to accommodate such equipment. The security of the equipment is also an issue when the vehicle is left unattended, particularly overnight, since it is normally noticeable through the windows of the vehicle.
The use of exterior carriers also have significant problems. Exterior carriers tend to be either the modular component carriers which use racks on the vehicle top, rear or on the receiver, or else the xe2x80x9cbox-typexe2x80x9d carriers which are essentially cargo boxes mounted on the rooftop. These carriers are cumbersome and create significant aerodynamic problems. The security of such devices are also questionable when the vehicle is left unattended. Also, the equipment is normally uncovered and susceptible to damage from the elements. Another problem with these carriers is the lack of accessibility to the equipment.
Prior trailers did not satisfactorily address these problems. The prior trailers were not designed specifically for these particular uses. The trailers tended to be boxy and relatively heavy. These trailers normally were accessible either by a rear or side door or else were open on top. Some trailers did have a removable top which tended to be cumbersome and difficult to use. The prior trailers were relatively expensive as well.
None of the prior carriers satisfactorily provided the ease of transporting equipment, the security and the convenience of storage of equipment that is desired. It is therefore desirable to provide such a device that will allow equipment, such as sports equipment as well as other recreational and work equipment, to be easily and securely transported and stored between locations.
The present invention accomplishes those needs by providing a system of carriers for transporting equipment between locations. The carriers of the present invention proves a secure and efficient device for transporting such equipment in a secure manner. The carriers of the present invention are relatively inexpensive and is formed of lightweight, high-strength materials. The carriers of the present invention are able to be towed or mounted behind most vehicles with little loss in speed or maneuverability. The present invention is aerodynamically shaped, yet is able to securely hold a large amount of equipment, such as bicycles.
The present invention does this by providing carriers having a body which is fully enclosable, yet having lid members which easily open to allow full access to the body. The compartment body is formed of a high-strength, light weight plastic material. The lower compartment body has a substantially oval shape with features pre-molded therein. For instance, the trailer hitch tongue, in one preferred embodiment, is bolted directly onto the lower compartment body. The axle assembly is also bolted directly onto the compartment body. This eliminates the need for a trailer frame and the associated weight and expense. In a preferred embodiment, an internal frame is mounted to the trailer chassis, eliminating an external trailer frame. In other embodiments, a lightweight trailer frame is used.
A first lid member is pivotally mounted on the front end of the lower compartment body with a mating second lid member pivotally mounted on the rear end of the lower compartment body. The two lid members pivot upward and away from one another to allow full access to the lower compartment body. The two lid members then pivot downward and toward one another with a slight overlap when fully closed. This fully encloses the lower compartment body as well as providing a substantial amount of additional storage as well.
In a preferred embodiment, the lids are pivotally mounted to the compartment body by a sliding hinge mechanism. This allows the lids to drop down over the ends of the compartment to reduce the height of the opened compartment lids, and to provide greater access into the compartment.
The two lid members include overlapping edges on their ends as well as their sides to seal the compartment from the outside elements as well as from unauthorized access. The two lid members can also be locked to prevent unauthorized access. The interior of the compartment body includes hardware for securing the equipment in place. For instance, bike mounting devices can be installed or even formed inside the floor of the lower compartment body. Also, cargo bins can be affixed or formed in the lower compartment body as well in the interior of the two lid members. Hooks and other devices can be installed or formed to attach other devices, such as cargo nets, and straps.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, an internal frame formed of a slotted channel conduit is mounted to the floor of the compartment body. This novel use of the slotted channel conduit provides two important functions. First, the internal frame is mounted through the floor of the compartment directly to the chassis to provide support to the carrier structure. Secondly, equipment mounting hardware can be mounted to the slotted channel conduit to be easily adjusted and interchanged as desired. No other carrier system has this capability.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the carrier system itself is formed from the slotted channel conduit. A frame is formed from this material in a shape that can be directly attached to a roof rack, pick-up bed, or other vehicular surface.
Other variations of the trailer can be used as well to transport other types of equipment, such as skis, luggage, kayaks as well as work equipment and tools. In other embodiments include one wheeled trailers, multiple axle trailers, or even trailers not supported by wheels but cantilevered off the rear of the vehicle. Other shapes and configurations of trailers include streamlined trailers having wind-spoilers, wind deflectors, or unique shapes which identify manufacturers, sports teams, sponsors for race teams, and other fanciful shapes.
One preferred embodiment of the present invention utilizes a pliable cover in place of the two lid members. The pliable cover is supported by two support rods over the opening of the compartment. A strap is used to tension the cover and to secure the cover on the compartment. A zipper or other fastening device on a side of the cover is used to allow easy access into the compartment.
Another preferred embodiment of the present invention utilizes an external frame over the compartment to provide additional securing of equipment, particularly oversize equipment such as kayaks, canoes and the like. The external frame, in a preferred embodiment, is formed from slotted channel conduit members bent to form the exterior frame. The frame is mounted to the chassis of the carrier, preferably at the mounting points of the internal frame. Equipment mounting hardware is attached to the slotted channel conduit frame.
Another preferred embodiment of the present invention is to mount the carrier compartment onto a platform. The platform includes a member which engages in the hitch receiver of a vehicle to attach the compartment onto the vehicle. The tubular member includes a telescoping section to allow the compartment to be moved rearwardly to allow access into the vehicle without removing the compartment from the vehicle. Wheeled stands are pivotally attached to the bottom of the platform to be moved into position to support the carrier when the carrier is removed from the vehicle.
These and other features of the present invention are evident from the drawings along with the detailed description of preferred embodiments.